Take Good Care of my Baby
by rubycaspar
Summary: Death Knell as told from Jacob's POV. He has to leave Sam behind who will look after her? Well we will all know the answer to that... mild SJ, strange mix of angst and humour...


MAJOR SPOILERS FOR 7x16 DEATH KNELL

Anyway, I was rifling through my old fanfiction instead of revising – as you do - and I can across this. I wrote it _ages _ago, when Death Knell had just shown on TV. I'm going to upload it as it is and hope the different voices of Jacob and Selmak come across, if not I'll have to tweak it to make it clearer.

Anyway, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Take Good Care of my Baby_

Jacob stood in the control room, watching as the Stargate dialled the alpha site. What was left of it anyway. Jack and Teal'c had been on Sam's tail for six hours now, and still hadn't found her.

**They may have by now.**

Jacob folded his arms, pointedly ignoring Selmak.

**Come on Jacob.**

They should have already found her. It's been too long.

**Sam is strong, Jacob. And Colonel O'Neill won't stop until he finds her. You know that.**

I guess. 

The control room filled with shimmering light as the wormhole engaged and whooshed out.

**Is that the technical term for it?**

Jacob watched as George leant forward over the microphone to contact Jack. He knew that Selmak was trying to take his mind off worrying, but since he could feel Selmak's own fear for Sam it wasn't exactly working.

Alright, I admit I'm worried. But I meant what I said. 

"This is Hammond. Come in Colonel O'Neill."

Jacob - (and Selmak) - watched anxiously as George straightened up a little, waiting for Jack's answer. The radio crackled sharply. And kept crackling.

"Colonel O'Neill, do you read?"

More crackling. Jacob tried not to think about what the lack of response could mean. So did Selmak. They really did try.

"SG-1, do you-"

"This is O'Neill. I read you General."

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief- Jack was alive. He'd thought for a moment that the drone had got them too, and that there was no chance that-

**Stop thinking Jacob. Right now.**

Yes Sir.

"Status Colonel?" George said down the microphone, looking as relieved as Jacob felt.

"The drone's dead and we've got Carter Sir. She's okay."

Time seemed to slow down for Jacob. Selmak was wishing that he had room in Jacob's head to do somersaults, but all Jacob could focus on was the one simple fact- Sam was okay.

But what the hell did 'okay' mean anyway?

Before anyone could stop him, Jacob strode forward and grabbed the microphone. "You've got her? What do you mean by 'okay'?" He demanded.

"I mean that she's not seriously injured. She's a bit beat up, but she'll be alright," Jack's voice said over the radio. Jacob's insides flipped. BEAT UP? He went to speak again but Selmak quickly took over his body and stepped backwards, handing the microphone back to George.

SELMAK! DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?!?

**Yes I did. Now just stay calm. Sam is alright- you'll see her for yourself in a couple of hours. **

But I need to ask Jack if- 

**If you keep asking him questions it will just take them longer to get back here.**

Jacob remained silent, but knew Selmak could still sense his annoyance. Selmak still retained control of the body, to stop him 'lashing out'.

You make it sound so dramatic.

**Shut up Jacob.**

Jacob realised that George was speaking and did as Selmak suggested.

"…work Colonel. Can I talk to Major Carter?"

"Er, actually sir, she's asleep at the moment. She dropped off when we stopped for a rest half an hour ago."

You've been resting for half an hour? Jacob demanded, before realising that no one but Selmak could hear him.

**You'd think after five years you'd learn.**

Ha ha.

"Shouldn't you be moving on Colonel?" George was saying now.

"We have been Sir. I'm carrying Carter. That's why it took me so long to answer the radio."

George obviously couldn't think of an answer to this. Jacob really didn't know what to think either.

**No change there then.**

Put a sock in it Selmak.

"We're heading for the gate now. E.T.A one hour."

"Roger that Colonel. SGC out."

George turned to face Jacob as the wormhole disengaged. He gave a small smile. "She's alright Jacob."

**Aren't you going to answer?**

I'd love to.

**Oops.**

Selmak's head drooped as Jacob took over again.

You'd think after a thousand years you'd learn. 

**I guess I asked for that.**

"I heard. But I won't feel better until I actually see her," Jacob told George, who nodded understandingly.

"Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c will have her back here in no time. Maybe we should go up to my office and talk some more about the Tok'ra/Jaffa situation," he said.

Jacob nodded, but inside he was vigorously refusing to move.

**Damn. Just when everything was getting better.**

Jacob heartily agreed. If he could still get headaches, he was sure this 'situation' would cause him a migraine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Deep breaths Jacob.**

Doesn't matter- you'd breathe for me.

**Stop being a smart-arse.**

Sorry.

Jacob tensed as the wormhole engaged and the iris slid open after they received SG-1's signal. A couple of seconds later Teal'c stepped through, carrying the anti-drone gun along with his staff weapon. He was immediately followed by Jack, carrying Sam in his arms. The wormhole disappeared and Jacob ran up the ramp to the Colonel.

"Sam? Sam, are you OK?" Jacob asked, seizing his daughter's hand. He noticed that she was curled up against her CO's chest very comfortably, but quickly abolished the thought from his mind. He didn't care right at that point.

"Relax Jacob, she's just asleep," Jack said, starting to walk down the ramp. Jacob took a closer look at him. He looked exhausted- emotionally and physically.

**He looks like you probably do.**

Jacob didn't say anything as he watched the Colonel carefully place Sam on a gurney. Sam's eyelids fluttered as he stepped away.

"Sir?" She said feebly.

Jack stepped forward again. "It's OK Carter, you're home. Relax."

Sam nodded. "Yes Sir," she said.

Jacob took Sam's hand again, and she looked round at him. Jacob's heart lifted when she gave him a small smile. "Hey Dad," she said.

"Hey Sammie. How'd you feel?" He asked tenderly.

"Tired," Sam answered.

Jacob grinned at her. "You'd better sleep then, huh?" He let go of her hand as Dr Fraiser and two nurses started to wheel the gurney to the infirmary, but walked quickly after it.

**I told you she'd be OK.**

I'm not gonna argue.

**For once. **

I'm so unbelievably relieved.

**Really? I couldn't tell.**

You are too.

Yes I am. But only because I didn't know how badly she'd be injured. I knew the Colonel would bring her back.

Please don't start that again.

You know I'm right.

Even if I do, I still don't like talking about it at every opportunity.

Well I think it's wonderful that Sam has found a man who loves her so much.

One word Selmak- FRATERNIZATION. 

They'll find a way to overcome it.

You're just a romantic.

No, I'm a woman trapped inside a man's body.

Oh, so it's back to the subject of being a man now? Just because you've never had a male host before.

Changing gender after a thousand years is difficult you know.

Let's think about something else, OK? 

Alright, sorry I mentioned it.

Jacob watched anxiously as Dr Fraiser checked Sam for any broken bones. It was then he noticed a bandage around Sam's thigh through which blood was creeping. She'd been running on an injured leg. God only knows the pain she must have endured.

And she did endure it. It's over now. She's back.

Dr Fraiser peeled the bandage away and walked round the bed to examine the wound more closely, blocking Jacob's view. However, he'd seen enough to guess that it had been made by a blast from a drone weapon. It had got close enough to do that. She must have been so scared.

It's in the past Jacob. She survived.

It shouldn't have happened. We should have been there.

There was nothing we could have done. We probably would have slowed her down.

Jacob didn't answer- he didn't like the fact that he knew Selmak was right. He couldn't have kept up with Sam- that was proved when he was taken down after a couple of minutes.

Jacob silently watched the doctors and nurses work for a few more minutes, when the door behind him opened and Jack walked in. He came and stood next to him.

"How's she doing?" Jack asked, leaning against the wall. Jacob saw that he hadn't yet changed out of his combat gear- he must have come straight down here from speaking to Hammond.

See!

Shut it Selmak.

"She seems okay," Jacob answered. "What's the injury on her leg?"

"Drone weapon blast," Jack answered. Jacob could tell from a brief look of concern on the Colonel's face that his thoughts were travelling along pretty much the same way his had just before.

"I gave her some painkillers and wrapped it up, but she was still limping badly. God knows how she managed to outrun the thing for so long," Jack continued.

Jacob turned back to his daughter. He'd always been proud of her, especially in the last few years, but now he felt more than usual. She'd managed to evade a dangerous killing machine while badly injured. Atta girl Sam.

"What happened Jack? Where did you find her?" Jacob asked now, curious to find out how the drone was killed.

Jack looked at Jacob, and then back at Sam. "We found her by the crashed UAV. She'd managed to rig one of the missiles to fire at the drone. When we got to the clearing she was sitting down on a rock- she thought the drone was dead."

"It wasn't?" Jacob asked. "It survived a missile? How?"

Stop asking stupid questions Jacob. Let him finish.

"Ask Carter that. Anyway, the drone got up and aimed for her, and she had nowhere to run. So Teal'c fired at it to get its attention and Carter ran for a big pile of rocks near the trees. I was there, so I ran to meet her. I had the gun, but it didn't work on the drone. Carter gave me the power source thing and I shot the drone twice. It died," Jack finished, still watching as the doctors and nurses treated Sam's multiple cuts and grazes.

"She said she'd been running pretty much non-stop for eight hours. I don't know how she did it," Jack added.

Jacob looked at him, hearing the same pride in his voice that he'd just felt.

It's so unfair that they can't be together.

No it's not. The regs are there for a reason.

You know you like Jack.

She has a boyfriend.

Who lives in Denver and whom you've never met.

That doesn't matter.

You can't fool me Jacob.

She deserves to be happy.

Yes she does. But there's a difference between being the happiest you can be and just plain happy.

"General Carter?"

Jacob and Selmak were snapped out of their discussion by an airman standing in the doorway. Jacob turned to face him. "Yes?" He asked.

"General Hammond asks that you rejoin the peace discussions between the Tok'ra and Jaffa in the Briefing room."

"Now?" Jacob asked in disbelief. George couldn't be serious.

The airman nodded. "Yes Sir." And with that he walked away.

Jacob managed to hold in the urge to bang his fists against the wall. Jack was looking at him like he understood. "I'll call up if anything happens," he said. Jacob nodded, knowing that he had no choice, and left for the briefing room. So help him, he was going to kill Major General George Montgomery Hammond.

Ask if you can have his stars first- we can't find yours.

Jacob cracked a small smile that he immediately regretted as soon as Selmak started celebrating.

YES! I made you smile! HA!

Yeah, yeah, well done Selmak. 

George started to speak as soon as Jacob appeared. "I'm sorry Jacob but I really needed you here. From what Dr Fraiser told me there'll be no lasting damage and she's perfectly stable, and I feel sure this meeting won't last long. The Tok'ra have something to say."

Jacob felt strong indignant feelings spurt through Selmak and dropped his head to let him talk.

"And do you have any idea just what it is they have to say?" Selmak asked, sounding calm. Inside though, he was seething. Jacob knew there was absolutely nothing he could say to make him feel better about the situation- he was on the verge of being kicked off the High Council for heaven's sake.

"I'm sorry Selmak, but I don't," George replied.

Selmak clasped his hands behind his back. "Then let us go to the meeting and find out," he said, walking up the stairs to the briefing room.

I'm sorry Selmak.

I wish you'd stop apologising. I don't blame you.

I know, but I blame myself. 

You can't help that you happened to be born on Earth. Personally I think it's fear of change that has got the Tok'ra acting the way they are.

You have to admit that some of what they say is true.

Yes, but very little.

Selmak sat down opposite the Jaffa leader and Daniel, who gave him a small smile. He didn't even look at his supposed Tok'ra 'brother', feeling that he just wasn't worth his time.

"Right, let's get started," George said, sitting down at the end of the table.

This is gonna be good.

Can't wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob, I understand if you want me to find a new host.

Selmak! You have access to my thoughts- read them and get a clue, and STOP ASKING ME THAT DAMN QUESTION!

Jacob, I can't tell you how much- 

I know, forget about it. 

Jacob was very, very angry. The Tok'ra High Council had their heads up their arses and subsequently couldn't see daylight.

That's our new motto.

Definitely.

He'd just spent the last fifteen minutes in George's office, telling him his reasons for staying with the Tok'ra. He had offered Jacob- and Selmak- a place at the SGC, but Jacob knew that Selmak would never leave the Tok'ra unless there was absolutely no other way. And there was still a chance he could make a difference and try to mend some fences.

And there was also no way Jacob was just going to abandon Selmak. He was in it for the long haul.

And no one appreciates that more than I.

No problem.

You need to talk to Sam.

I know.

Jacob was just walking down to the infirmary when he bumped into Daniel walking around a corner.

"Hey Jacob. Sorry."

"Sorry Daniel."

"Are you on your way to see Sam? I just came from there."

"Is she OK?" Jacob asked, his heart sinking at the thought of leaving with her severely injured.

**I'm sure she's fine.**

So you keep saying.

"She's fine." Said Daniel.

**Told you.**

"She's still asleep, though," Daniel said, as Jacob started to walk round the corner.

"That's good," Jacob said, glad that she was getting some rest. "See you later Daniel."

"Er, Jacob?" Daniel said, stopping Jacob in his tracks. Daniel hesitated. "Are you going with the Tok'ra?" He asked.

"Yes, I am," Jacob answered straight away.

Daniel looked annoyed. "I can't believe this is actually happening." He said. "How long do you think it will take for them to come to their senses?"

Jacob's head bowed and Selmak looked at Daniel. "I do not know Dr Jackson. But I will do everything I can to remedy the situation."

Daniel nodded. "When do you leave?"

"In about six hours," Selmak answered.

"I'll see you then," Daniel said, starting to walk away. Selmak nodded to him and continued to walk to the infirmary.

**I'll bet that Colonel O'Neill is still there.**

Whatever Selly.

**Don't even think that stupid name.**

Well stop reminding me that my daughter's CO is in love with her.

**And that she feels the same way.**

Well I don't know about that.

**Women's intuition.**

Should I feel offended that I'm not manly enough to turn you into a guy?

**Don't feel bad Jacob- you're fighting against a thousand years of me being a woman. I am trying you know. **

_Try harder._

Selmak reached the infirmary and once again relinquished control of the body back to Jacob, who took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

Sam was lying asleep on a bed in front of the door, colourful bruises that Jacob hadn't had time to notice before coming up on her arms and face, made even more apparent by the white sheets. Jacob just stood and watched her for a moment, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to wake her up. She needed her rest, and he had six hours to say goodbye to her.

**It won't hurt for too long Jacob. You'll be back.**

We'll be back.

**Yes. We'll be back. **

"Hey Jacob."

Jacob looked around and saw Jack standing with his arms folded, leaning against the wall. He nodded, and Jacob nodded back.

"Hi Jack," he said, walking over to where the Colonel was standing.

"So what happened upstairs?" Jack asked, sounding as though he didn't really care that much. Jacob rolled his eyes upwards at the thought of what had just transpired.

"You really don't want to know the details." Jacob said.

"That good, huh?" Jack said, taking a drink from a glass of water on the table next to him.

Jacob sighed. "The Tok'ra and the Jaffa are both leaving the Beta Site."

Jack's head whipped round to look at Jacob. "What?" He asked in confusion.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. The Tok'ra don't want to practise full disclosure with Earth and the Jaffa feel they need their own base. The alliances are falling apart."

Jack looked like he was going to say something before pulling a face and shaking his head. There was a short silence, both men looking across at the woman asleep in the bed.

"She's fine by the way," Jack said suddenly. "She needed a couple of stitches but the Doc said she'll be up and about within the day."

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to know," he said. "Thanks Jack."

Jack nodded. "No problem Dad," he said.

Jacob was silent for a moment. "No- I mean thanks for getting her back," he said.

Jack was still looking at Sam, but straightened up a bit. "Sure," he said quietly.

There was another silence in the infirmary as they both just watched Sam sleep. The three of them were the only people in the entire room.

**Please stop worrying so much Jacob. Sam will be okay without you here.**

I don't know. She's good, but today just proved she's not indestructible. I know I'm not here all the time at the moment but after we leave there'll be absolutely no one left to look out for her.

**That's not true. **

Oh yeah? 

**Look to your left.**

Jacob glanced at Jack, who was still silently watching Sam sleep. Selmak was right- Jack would look after her when he was gone.

Sam was safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob managed to get out of the infirmary door and out of sight of Sam's sight before he slumped against the wall outside. He'd tried to sound carefree and confident in front of his little girl as they had said goodbye, but inside he was falling apart. He may never see her again.

**You did well Jacob. **

Jacob shook his head slightly.

Yeah, right. 

Jacob composed himself slightly and stood up to look through the window into the infirmary. Sam was asleep again- the painkillers that Dr Fraiser had given her were adding to her tiredness as well by now- and Jack, who had left them alone as soon Sam woke up, was back in his original place, leaning against the wall. He had stayed in the infirmary with Jacob for almost six hours, only leaving once to go and change his clothes.

Jacob realised he wouldn't be able to rest easy until he knew for sure, and so re-entered the infirmary.

**Jacob, you really don't have to ask him, you know.**

Jacob ignored Selmak and went to stand next to Jack again. Jack didn't look at him. They had stayed staring straight ahead for the past hours they'd stood there.

"Come to say goodbye Dad?" Jack asked quietly.

Jacob looked sideways at him. "Jack, I need to ask you something," he said.

**YOU DON'T NEED TO! HE WILL ANYWAY!**

"Yeah?"

"Jack, I know you only call me Dad as a joke, but I do think of you as a son."

Jack looked round at Jacob in surprise but didn't say anything. Jacob continued. "I don't know when I'm gonna be able to come back- even if I'll be able to come back- and… I want you to look out for Sam for me."

Jack looked like he was going to say something, so Jacob carried on quickly. "There's no one I'd trust more than you to do this for me, but I need to know. I need to know if you'll protect her."

There was a moments' silence before Jack straightened up. "With my life Sir," he said, not a trace of humour in his voice or expression. For the first time since the Alpha Site was attacked, Jacob allowed himself to relax.

"What happened to Dad?" He asked. Then he smiled slightly. "I'll see you Jack."

With that, Jacob turned and walked out of the infirmary.

**Well, that was unexpected. **

You're right, I probably didn't need to ask.

**It was nice of you to tell him how you felt Jacob. **

Spur of the moment. Come on, let's go kick some Tok'ra arse.

**Right inside you Jacob. **

Yeah, I'd noticed. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Please review! _


End file.
